


The words of the heart

by Ifigenia_the_cruel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Emotional, F/M, Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifigenia_the_cruel/pseuds/Ifigenia_the_cruel
Summary: Just a take on how a relationship with Tobirma would work in matters of opening up to one another.
Relationships: Tobirama x OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Borders of Safety

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HC for Tobirama opening to his S/O](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/710539) by ayyyez. 



> Based on the HC of tumblr user @ayyyez about Tobirama opening to his s/o. I find it hard to write character/reader style, so I gave the s/o a name.   
> This chapter was inspired by a song called Bordes by Kalandra.

He always came to her, or rather the place he knew she would be the forest line. There was no particular reason why, but it was quiet there except for the nature that surrounded everything, and the scribbling sound of the brush that she used diligently in the dawning of days. The continuous and repetitive sound seemed to count the seconds that passed by, and to Tobirama it reminded him of a beating heart. 

He knew who she was: the only child of one of his father's most trusted men, whose wife had passed while giving birth to a son that soon followed his mother. The girl, however, was not raised in the traditional manner of a woman, or so all the clan's woman used to say. The father encouraged her to learn the way of a shinobi from a tender age, leaving no space for such domestic arts as sewing, or serving tea. All other girls learned to fight, but with not as much effort as Yuina did. Nonetheless, when the sun was setting, Tobirama could always find her there, among the flowers, with scrolls scattered and ink all over her hands. Tobirama did nothing but read nearby, out of her sight. It was a good place to hide away from duties, even if it was for no more than an hour or two. He liked to think that, just like him, Yuina was hiding from something too. 

Sometimes, the scribbling was accompanied by a soft humming that could be confused with the breeze. Some days, the humming had words Tobirama could barely make out due to the softness of her voice, yet somehow it made him feel light. It was a good place in which to spend his few free hours, and her company, even though always covered by the trees, helped him know he was not completely alone. 

Soon he learned her chakra patterns, to the point he knew where she was at almost every moment, but it was most useful when he watched her train along all the boys when girls were learning about keeping house. Tobirama paid little attention to her, but he was aware of her presence, and her growing strength, yet, no one else acknowledged her value, and when it came to fight, she was always left behind, with any good excuse the elders could come up with. 

No words had ever been exchanged between the two children, but as much as he was aware of her, she was aware of him. She knew whenever he was at the forest border reading, or when he was walking around nearby deep in thought. She contented with the idea of not being the only one willing to use their alone time doing something else rather than playing. Tobirama was the odd one amidst his brothers to her eyes, yet she enjoyed having him around even if they were nothing but ghosts to each other. 

The first time they spoke was out of necessity rather than pleasure, since Butsuma needed Tobirama, yet he was nowhere to be found. Having no time to chase around a child, he gave an order to have someone else get Tobirama for him. 

Yuina only bowed before going straight to the forest border, just before the unclaimed land, to find the boy practicing on his own. 

“Tobirama-sama!" She called "Butsuma-sama needs you!"

The voice was foreign to Tobirama when it spoke above a whisper, but his father's name was enough to make him stop. He stared at the girl: long black hair in a braid, and the clothes of a boy. 

"I'll go to him now" was all he answered. 

It was late to be a call for training, and It puzzled the boy a bit to be disturbed in his few moments reserved for his own leisure. 

She saw him leave with certain wonder, but not enough curiosity to voice the doubt as to why had Tobirama been summoned. 

Later that night the news had gotten around: the youngest of Butsuma's children had been killed. Yuina did not see Tobirama for a couple of days, so when he appeared in the border, she felt the need to approach. It was getting colder due to the change of season, therefore, Yuina would bring a teapot with her. She then offered a cup to her usual companion, with no other words than a simple. 

"It'll do you good" 

The boy had not even thanked her before she was walking away to her usual spot among the trees. For the first time, Tobirama wondered about Yuina, and why was she always left behind when it came to war. Her chakra had gotten stronger with every training, yet the elder preferred sending weaker boys to battle: like Itama. 

He dared not inquire about that directly with her, but he tried asking his brother, who was unaware of a girl's presence in any training. Clueless as Hashirama was, he was of no help. Tobirama decided then to bury the doubt in his mind, but it arose once more when, in the eve of a fight, Yuina was left once more. 

Tobirama returned injured, but refusing to let such a question unanswered, he went to the border to find her and get the information he needed: why were all others putting their lives on the line while she stayed? 

“Why won't they let you go?" He almost screamed when he spotted her. 

Her deep lilac eyes met his, confused, so he repeated the question once he was before her. 

"Father says it is because I am not fit for war, no matter how much I train: I am not a boy" she whispered. "The elders won't let me fight unless I am better." 

Tobirama huffed: adults were dumb. She certainly was not at his level, even less at Hashirama's, but her chakra was at the level of any of the others. 

"But don't you train with your father?" Tobirama could not help but ask, since the man was known for his might. 

Yuina shook her head. 

"He used to. He and the elders now say it is pointless" 

Her voice had no feeling, but Tobirama thought it unfair of all the elders and Yuichi-san to set her apart just like that. 

"I can help you" he offered mindlessly, which bewildered her. 

"You... would do that?" 

"Whenever we both can" he replied oblivious to the sudden glistening eyes that watched him carefully. 

"Thank you, Tobirama-sama" the surprise was replaced by glee, and she could not help but bow in appreciation of his kindness. 

The boy, ignored her formalities, reaching out for a Kunai unaware of his own injuries. He grunted due to the pain, but it was soon replaced by warmth, not the one that all medic ninjutsu generated; the one that a helping hand had. Tobirama, stunned, observed how Yuina carefully studied his wrist, just before twisting it causing a quick and deep pain, which turned into an uncomfortable feeling like a bruise rather than a broken bone. Tobirama moved his hand to prove his reflexes, amazed by whatever Yuina had done to help him. 

"I know about bones, plants and nature" she explained swiftly "all those things are always the same"

He did not respond to that. Apparently, the girl had more to her than just her keen desire to be a shinobi. 

After that evening, both started developing an unexpected bond. Not much was exchanged in the terms of words, but both were fine with the terms of their meetings: training mainly, yet in some occasions Yuina would show Tobirama her collection of scrolls about nature, and human anatomy; all empirical but quite well documented. The exchange was beneficial for both parties, in many ways. For instance, Yuina was recognized soon as a competent shinobi, while Tobirama could perfectionate some of his abilities with the new knowledge Yuina provided him. 

When battles ensued, Tobirama knew well where Yuina was: he was too used to her chakra already, but it was sometimes a bit of a nuisance. Yuina was proving to be some kind of friend to Tobirama, and knowing whenever her chakra was threatened, it distracted him. She could hold her ground fine, and at the end she always returned with nothing more than scratches, but Tobirama could tell she was, somehow happier. 

Days became weeks, months, years, and suddenly, neither Yuina nor Tobirama were kids anymore. She was sixteen, he was seventeen; both still shared some time at the edge of the forest. Training less and studying more, but they were fine with their meetings just a couple of steps before unclaimed land. They both met there after an especially gruesome battle, under the rain, watching thunders illuminate the sky. Tobirama had seen Yuina stare at the dark horizon like that many times, in amazement, yet it was the first time he wondered why she always did that. 

“What do you see when you look at the dark?” he asked.

“The border of safety” she stated simply. “I know that if I were to give a couple of steps I would step beyond the place where I am safe: I would be where I should not go.”   
Tobirama was puzzled with the answer. 

“How come danger is what you contemplate after coming home from a battlefield?” 

Yuina sighed, looked at her companion and smiled. 

“Not danger, only those things I should not want or should not do” Yuina stared once more into the forest. “Emotions, pain; those things that remind me of my own humanity, and for the sake of war I should repress”

Tobirama had no clue what had set Yuina off. It was not a common sight to see her so talkative, so dark, so vulnerable. He did not know what to say or give in exchange for the confession. He felt the need to comfort her, but he only touched her shoulder. She reacted to his touch, going back to her usual quiet self. Tobirama realized something important in that brief moment of vulnerability: Yuina was hiding from something after all, and he was the only one that knew. 

The girl put her hand over Tobirama’s, looked straight into his eyes and smiled widely for him. His hand was cold, his skin rough for holding daggers, knives, swords, and many other weapons, yet his hold was gentle. They stayed like that for a moment, but something strange tugged at his heart. Uncomfortable, Tobirama looked away and retrieved his hand, a bit terrified of whatever had awakened within him. Yuina left first, knowing quite well that Tobirama was dazed with some thoughts, and she was aware that he liked to keep his thoughts to himself. 

During the rest after the battle the gossips surrounding the possibility of a leader change consumed everyone, since Hashirama had started to show qualities befitting a great clan leader. With the possible change, Tobirama was busy with many things, making him unable to spare some time for Yuina, but he knew she was fine with that. She was much more understanding than many of the other girls. Many of the men complained about their overwhelming worry and annoyance whenever war and danger was mentioned, but Yuina never complained: she understood well the way of war, the need of violence, and gave Tobirama space to fulfil his duty as a brother, and as a son to a leader. 

Their friendship was known already among many of the clan’s members, creating speculation about the destiny of the relationship, but none of the two people involved were aware of the gossips. At least not at first, because some men had no issue to ask Tobirama directly about the rumours. Afterall, Yuina was the last member of a bloodline worthy of a man belonging to the main Senju family. He denied it. Yuina was his friend, somewhat his student, his comrade. Why would he be interested in her like that?  
“Well, she is quite pretty” stated one of the warriors. 

Tobirama never paid attention to Yuina, but when he kept on listening to the others about the girl, he realized that she was, in fact, pretty. Among other things others talked about was the need for the next leader to have a wife. It was not unknown to Tobirama that there were rules and traditions to follow, so marrying and having children was the natural succession of things. Yuina appeared like his option, but he was not so willing to marry, despite all the great things that came with marriage according to the other men.   
His curiosity got the best of him the next time he met with Yuina at the edge of the forest. She was wearing girl’s clothes for the first time. After a long talk about plants and bones, Tobirama stared intently at Yuina’s face, classifying all her features according to his knowledge: big lilac eyes that always were full of wonder and a tinge of darkness, long nose, full lips that were a light shade of pink. 

He got close to her, to which she just reacted with a doubtful look. He didn’t know if the impulse to kiss her was out of pure curiosity or it was mixed with a chained desire that he wanted to hide. Her reaction didn’t help to solve it, since she gave in to the touch. They separated a moment later, dazed, and both looked away. 

“I do not know what overtook me, pardon me”

“I heard the others talk, curiosity is what moves you, so I understand” Yuina’s cheeks were tainted red. “We can pretend nothing happened” 

Tobirama was not sure how to feel about that. Did he want to forget he ever kissed her? Why would he want to remember anyway? He thought once more about marriage, about Yuina, about the strange feeling that kept on growing and about the forest border: the borders of safety. The girl he once considered a source of quiet company that helped him relax during the few free moment he had, had grown into him, had become his own border of safety. If he were to cross the last walls between them, he would find himself vulnerable and he feared uncertainty. He feared his heart. 

His turbulent feelings were kept at bay due to a fateful instant that changed everything he knew: He father died, alongside Yuina’s, so both were kept apart by their duties to the late men. She was pulled from battles, from fighting, from him, while he was appointed the second in command by his brother and he needed to keep everything running smoothly for him, while aiding his new ideas for the clan, and for the future. With that blood stained Tobirama’s hands, while pain and grief unleashed a dangerous threat that Hashirama wanted to stop. 

Yuina looked for Tobirama after hearing about the Uchiha’s dead. She knew how much Tobirama disliked killing, even if he could process the act as a form of just violence to keep his life. She brought him tea, mimicking the evening after Itama’s death. She said nothing, but stayed nearby, scribbling like in old times. Tobirama recognized the sound as in his childhood: a beating heart. He realized then that having to keep on going without that sound was terrifying; much more deadly than what his leashed passion could be. The thought made him look at the girl; the woman that had been at his side without both of them knowing. His border of safety. 

The earlier discussion of the elders returned to Tobirama in that instant. He had been greeted like a hero, even when his heart felt nothing but cold, so the clan elders deemed fine to start the search for a wife. Tobirama needed many things, but a wife, yet it gave him an excuse to turn away from the border he faced and thought of many times a day. An arranged marriage gave him the opportunity to reinvent himself as whatever the woman wanted, to pretend that his heart was as cold as everyone thought. Nonetheless, if he was to choose Yuina he would be in grave danger of leaving his heart bare. Yuina knew enough of him to not be fooled easily, even if she was willing to stay silent and let him be.   
An arranged marriage was safety: staying inside the border, going to Yuina was to face a raging sea of passion. In her calm and quiet, she had a charm that had hooked him without him knowing. She had led him at the border between his emotions and the coolness of his rational self. Along the new changes, Tobirama feared his known feelings would betray him; would lead him to show his weakness, but he asked himself: was he willing to always stand at the border where he found what everyone called love, and do not go after it? Was he willing to cross and seize it? 

“What is on your mind?” Yuina’s question made Tobirama turn away from her eyes.

“Nothing important” he assured. 

Yuina got close, slowly, touched his shoulder, but did not tried to catch his eyes. 

“You seem quite bothered for it to be nothing”

Tobirama breathed deeply, turned to his long-time friend, his first kiss, his comrade, and he took a leap of faith across his border of safety and responded. 

“I was thinking about the desire of the elders to find me a wife. They say I am ready to have the responsibility” his voice was low. Yuina was aware of his annoyance, but she waited for him to continue, while he kept his eyes on hers. “Would you have me, Yuina, if I asked?”


	2. A heart to Spare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setting the foundations of a good relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW content at the end, nothing explicit. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Tanto by Jesse y Joy ft. Luis Fonsi

Ever since Tobirama had asked for her hand, Yuina found just how much she hated the social aspects of an arrangement, specially when her only close family member complained about everything. Mayu, Yuina’s aunt survived only on judging all decisions made by her brother; how he decided to raise his daughter, even if the marriage goal was to be fulfilled. 

“How do you expect to keep a man if you do not know anything about keeping a house?” Mayu would constantly repeat to her niece during the late life lessons. 

Yuina scarcely complained, for it kept her from thinking about the dangers of a battlefield, where Tobirama was, where she should be if it was not for her aunt, who, after the passing of the household’s last man was beyond desperate to assure Yuina’s future. When the girl told Mayu that Tobirama had asked for her hand, the woman was happy, but not too much. 

“You had to settle for the younger one, right?” she had huffed under her breath. “Well, it can’t be helped: you barely know how to dress like a girl”.

The girl had to bite her tongue to not answer back. She was content with her decision; Tobirama was the man she would marry, no matter how long she had to wait, since the threat of a grieving Madara was still around, and Hashirama had no intention to back down on his desire to find peace. The idea of marrying once a new era had started helped Yuina cope with her aunt’s hateful comments, and with the absence of the man that was promised to her. She not necessarily missed the romantic aspects of the relationship: she missed the simple things that had bonded Tobirama to her like a friend, a companion, a comrade. Besides, he wasn’t that much of a romantic guy, which was also the cause of Mayu’s worries. 

“You have to make him interested” the woman always was at her wit’s end when she tried to guide her niece through the ‘being a bride’ path. “If he prefers being at war than by you, your marriage is condemned.”

Those word would make any other future bride worry, but Yuina understood Tobirama better than that. She knew that his duty as a soldier, as a brother, as a leader was his priority, yet it did not mean he was neglecting her; he was being the man he was, and Yuina wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Unless the war ends, aunt, he needs to be next to Hashirama-sama” Yuina’s answer only ignited Mayu’s fury. 

“If he liked you enough, he would have married you before leaving for so long”. The woman was feral in her opinions. 

Yuina had many moments stored in her mind to contradict the statement, but she liked to keep the warm memories to herself. What she had with Tobirama was theirs only; no one needed to know the details of the journey that led Tobirama to her, just as it led her to him. Also, once Tobirama’s mind was made up about something, there was no way to change it, and, from the instant he had expressed his desire to make her his wife, Yuina knew he would never back out. The very next day he had taken her to meet Hashirama formally, setting the arrangement on solid ground. 

The only one that understood a bit more the depth of Tobirama’s and Yuina’s relationship was, probably, Hashirama. He had goofed around during tea, nonetheless, when he was left alone with the girl, his seriousness was absolute. 

“You do know who you are marrying, right?” he did not intend to insult his brother’s nature, yet he was aware that most girls expected certain things about marriage and men. 

Yuina nodded, sighed, and looked longingly at the door. 

“Is that your only doubt about the arrangement, sir?” she inquired, proving to be quick to read a situation. “That I may be unhappy as Tobirama’s wife? That he may not be as warm as expected from a husband? 

The questions made Hashirama nervous, but they soothed his worries. 

“I always thought you were a boy, you know?” Hashirama had no patience for long formal discussions, and he had gotten what he needed to know, so what was left was to know his future sister better. 

Just as expected, the girl was not bothered by the comment, she smiled as a response.

“I spent too much among boys, so I suppose I ended being too similar” she agreed. “Many thought the same until I turned sixteen or so.”

“Certainly, Tobirama did noticed you earlier on, huh…” the cheeky tone made Yuina blush, but it was mistaken, at least Yuina thought it that way. 

According to her, she was familiar to him, something he knew well enough to not be surprised, in contrast to an unfamiliar bride that could mean an unexplored field. If it was love, she hardly knew, maybe the beginning of desire… She loved him though, she learned that much when the flame of her heart burned bright when he asked her to marry her, even in his casual tone and without the romantic edge many others expected of a groom. 

“He considers me a close friend; he wants stability” she assured. 

Hashirama recognized love lacing the words in Yuina’s affirmation: she loved him enough to accept the downsides of the relationship: not being the priority. Still, Hashirama knew his brother better that Yuina, even when she was able to read him so well. Familiarity was indeed a charm Tobirama craved, but not routine or lack of mystery. Hashirama could see clearly what was that had allured his brother to the girl before him. She was like the ocean: vast, great, beautiful, but with a depth impossible to decipher with the bare eye. Tobirama was attracted to the well-known horizon Yuina presented to him, but what kept him attached was the mysteries to unveil that she held within her. She was not a safety measure for Tobirama, not even a rational choice, and Hashirama was happy to see his brother willing to take such risks. 

“You did not hear this from me, Yuina-chan, but I suspect my little brother actually loves you”. 

The confession had Yuina’s head spinning for days, trying to find clues that proved Hashirama’s words. She had a hard time learning and understanding the language of love that Tobirama spoke. She had known her father’s language, she even knew her aunt’s, but she had always taken Tobirama as a friend and never had she tried to understand what he was trying to say with his actions. She had shared her way of showing affection throughout the years, she ignored if he actually noticed, but now she was the one missing whatever signals Hashirama had found, and it made Yuina feel like an ignorant child. 

She started to pick up the affection signals during the short moments they had together. His undivided attention was on her every second, even if they saw each other just for 5 minutes before a meeting to discuss the next battle. His hand always rested against her shoulder, and he listened to whatever she had to say with no interruption. 

Her discovery proved useful when the last battle against the Uchiha ensued. He returned with too much in his mind to concentrate on anything. He went to her still, to their usual spot on the border of unclaimed land. The border that soon would disappear, since a common ground had to be placed; out of the Uchiha territory, as well as the Senju’s. Yuina heard the battle’s details from others, but she wanted to know about through Tobirama’s point of view. 

“Peace” she started, making him turn to her. “Do you think it possible?”

Tobirama had discussed at length the issue with his brother, but Yuina wasn’t asking about his brother’s views and goals, but his. 

“Difficult, but not impossible. We have to wait and see if both sides are willing to surrender” he muttered. 

“Surrender what, exactly?” the softness in Yuina’s voice reminded Tobirama of the times he went there just to hear her hum or sing. 

“Political and personal goals” the answer was simple, but to practice could be a challenge. 

Yuina took Tobirama’s hand in hers, cold as always against her warm skin. He did not reject the touch, on the contrary, he wanted to give in, but he was unsure of the rising heat inside of his chest. Yet, her hands were like a rope that made him realize that, despite the unclear future, her hands would be there to hold him down. 

“Are you willing to surrender your own goals?” the question caught Tobirama off guard, but her wondering eyes held no judgement to the possible answer. 

“I do not know” he confessed. “It is hard for me to just trust the Uchiha, trust their leader”. 

Madara was just a concept to Yuina: she had seen him in the battlefield, but never close enough to distinguish his image of the general picture of any other Uchiha, but she had heard from him for many years to have a vague idea of his character. 

“I hardly think we are expected to trust one another” Yuina declared. “After so many generations at opposite ends of a battlefield, a relationship has to be built on little common convictions before letting go all personal goals” she added. 

“What common conviction could I possibly have with Madara?” Tobirama found logic in the comment, but he could not find anything in common between him and Madara.   
Yuina sighed, moved one of her hands to Tobirama’s face to make him look at her. 

“You both believe in Hashirama, that is more than enough for now”. 

She was right, indeed. The idea made Tobirama talk about his brother and his view on the world, as well as his own perception about Hashirama’s plan. He was willing to help him create a world where children would not face imminent death with no remedy, help Hashirama find a peace they all craved. Yuina listened; no judgement, no interruption, making Tobirama feel like he was organizing everything in his mind with no need to write it down on a parchment or have a heated discussion with his brother. 

Tobirama kissed her after a long silence where both just stared at the darkness of the forest. He thought it appropriate after so many hours of political speech. She responded with shyness at first, but the more seconds that passed, the more she thirsted for the taste of his lips on hers. Yuina broke the kiss to breath, happy with her small victory over the seemingly cold man. Listening to him was the way he understood affection, and she was willing to listen forever. 

“I like to think that we will be married at the end of an era tainted with war” she whispered. “It makes the waiting, and the trouble, worthy.” 

“Are you angry that I changed the date to go to battle?” Tobirama was confused: Yuina was never the type to complain about such little things, specially when it came to war; she was a warrior before she was a bride.

Yuina laced her fingers with Tobirama’s, not sure if It was okay to complain about her aunt and her constant nagging.

“My aunt” she stated. “I am aware of your reasons, Mayu-san kept on saying it was…” Yuina stopped herself before letting her insecurity show. “unfortunate, and that maybe the arrangement would be dissolved. With all this, she can see it was important to change the date”. 

Tobirama could sense there was more to it than just a casual complaint about the elder’s comment, but he did not push it. He did assure Yuina of his intentions: 

“I will marry you and no one else” He pulled her to him in order to surround her with his arms. She was keeping something and, while he didn’t want to force the answer out of her, he could try to show her he was to be trusted. 

The embrace was brief, for both heard steps getting closer, but it was enough for them to feel secure about their stance. It made them able to move once more the fateful date of their wedding, to make sure the peace treaty and the unification of rival clans had settled. All thought it a way to establish rejection towards the marriage, setting the bride’s only family into an angered fit. 

The changes distracted everyone for some time, letting Yuina breath, since all the pressure was on her for being unable to secure her man. No one knew that was the way to Tobirama’s heart: listening to his concerns for his people, for his brother, for the new village that he was helping create. Listening also meant helping: being less of a burden for him. He was set on the marriage thing, but he needed the time, which Yuina was willing to give. 

What the girl did not expect was the encounter that would change the situation overnight. Nothing in the world could make Tobirama change his mind about the wedding or, mostly anything, but surprisingly, there was someone that could. Many would have thought that Hashirama coaxed him to seal the deal that had been made many months prior, yet it was not him, but Madara. 

Yuina met the Uchiha leader for the first time during a busy evening while she tried her best to keep herself out of her aunt’s house. For that, she ran errands for anyone that needed, mainly Tobirama. His petition to pick up some scrolls from his brother led Yuina to interrupt a chat between Hashirama and the widely feared Madara. The woman did find him intimidating, but not scary. In some ways he reminded her of Tobirama. The black eyes focused on her face for a long moment, clearly bothered by the interruption. 

“Pardon me, Hashirama-sama, Madara-sama” she apologized, bowed after and then added: “Tobirama told me that you had some scrolls for him”

Hashirama smiled gleefully. 

“Yes, indeed I have some, Yuina-chan” he realized soon that an introduction was needed. “You might have heard of him, Yuina-chan, but this is my friend, Uchiha Madara”. He then turned to the man, and said: “This is my brother’s betrothed, Yuina-chan”. 

The woman bowed once more as a greeting. She noticed still Madara’s tension, ready to fight if needed, glaring slightly at her for her connection to Tobirama. Hashirama noticed too, making him gather the scrolls that were to be read by his brother. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Madara-sama” Yuina spoke up; she was not letting him intimidate her. She was not his enemy. “I must thank you for sparing my betrothed’s life; for your mercy despite the pain the war has caused you”. 

The response was unexpected for both men, to the point it made Madara look away. Unlike the usual judging look he always received from other Senju or other clan’s members, Yuina stared at him with plain wonder and compassion, to which he was not used to. It was much more uncomfortable than to be judged. Hashirama laughed, not many were able to make Madara uneasy, yet his future sister could, with just her stare. The Senju leader had realized after a couple of shared dinners with Yuina, that she based her conclusions about everything on facts, never on speculations or rumours. She did not know much about Madara to judge him evil, as everyone else, nor to deem him good, as Hashirama thought him, but the facts showed that, even if he wanted compensation for his loss, he was willing to let it go, therefore, having mercy on Tobirama. Yuina left with no other word, though she was able to hear Madara say: 

“I would have never guessed your brother had a heart to spare, Hashirama”.

Yuina talked to Tobirama about the encounter. He had the right to know that his future wife had a small chat with a man he didn’t trust. Tobirama was unmoved at first, but Madara’s words echoed on the gossips that had been going around. There was no way he was going to let Madara be right about him. 

“I’ll let your aunt know that the wedding should take place in two weeks” Tobirama muttered harshly. 

As happy as it made Yuina, she could tell that it was a reaction to Madara’s words. 

“You don’t have to do this to prove a point” she pointed out. “I know you, Tobirama, only we both know what is that keeps us together. 

The Senju pondered the words for a moment: was it truly just an egotistical reaction to Madara’s perception? No, he had known for a long time the game he was playing when he simply asked to keep on postponing the wedding. He was playing within his borders of safety, crossing and coming back to safe land to avoid the vulnerability he would be faced with once he took Yuina to his bed. It was unfair to her. He was terrible with all that had to do with feelings, but that was no excuse to run from the love he felt. 

“I want to do it” he answered. “All this adjourning is a way to avoid that which makes me uncomfortable” the confession took all his willpower to be made. 

Yuina sat in front of Tobirama, held his face in her hands gently, even when his eyes tried to avoid contact. 

“I too feel like a fool with all this, Tobirama” she admitted. “I am supposed to leave my heart at bay, to be strong, but when you are not around, I worry, and it hurts when you refuse me… It’s not logical, but love is not logical.” 

Love. A warrior was not supposed to feel such a nuisance, according to the elders, according to Tobirama´s father. Love was what made the Uchiha so dangerous, and danger was something to avoid in a battlefield. Nonetheless, he recognized love’s claws sinking into his chest. He feared facing love because he couldn’t control it, he could not fight it. His option was to surrender; have a heart to spare. 

The kisses were messy, hungry, yet Yuina responded with thirst. Two weeks were to long to wait. He had felt her skin before, but he could swear it was softer than he remembered, just as her scent was much more alluring. His cold hands were avid to discover what had she hidden from everyone for years of wearing a man’s clothes, while his eyes wanted to learn the patterns of her freckles and scars, and his mouth was willing to taste all of her. He never knew how much she needed her until then. Meanwhile, Yuina eased herself to his touch. It was a scandalous behaviour for a lady, but she wanted him, and him alone. She had felt many things on her skin throughout the years, but never had she allowed herself to feel so much pleasure, and she welcomed it with an open heart.

Both let their duties and responsibilities scattered with their clothes, focusing only in the other and themselves. He was not anymore, the brother of a leader, she was not the daughter of a mighty shinobi, they were only two people who loved each other. Their eyes held a flame that had been burning low for years, but now it burned with unleashed passion. He held her under him, letting his instincts cover where knowledge and experience was missing, so soon he found himself deep inside her. Yuina tried to supress the scream; it was painful, but she had been told that already, what was new and strange were all those other sensations that came with pain. Her natural reaction was to flinch, but he wanted to endure it to reach whatever was on the other side. He let her adjust to him for a moment, kissing, touching, whispering her name between breaths. Pain receded with every passing second and soon just moans and love words could be heard in the room, aside from the creaking of the wood beneath the lovers. 

It had been hasty, but satisfying for both. They laid in each other’s arms still trembling. He held her to him gently, while she kissed him on the chest lovingly. It didn’t take long for both to drift into a peaceful sleep, with everything, but their newly discovered passion, forgotten. They would remember in the morning, they would worry about peace, politics and marriage later. All they cared for in their shared dreams was the heart they had spared on the other.


	3. Trembling Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic life and its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a song called Te invito by Herencia de Timbiquí
> 
> Some soft NSFW content.

There was no better way to show to others there was no bad blood left, than to invite former enemies to a celebration of joy and bonding. The small wedding that was organized turned into a meeting where other clans could see with their own eyes that the Senju and Uchiha had decided to set the grudges aside and coexist. Why would Senju Tobirama have Uchiha Madara at his wedding if peace was not real? 

It bothered Tobirama greatly, but he knew that new alliances could be created if other clans saw how pointless war was. Other threats were growing far from their country, and with the land divided among clans that killed one another, they would not survive if a neighbouring country decided to attack. Yuina understood it as well, unlike the Senju matriarchs that considered the open invitation a threat. It took all of Hashirama's charm to settle their flaring tempers, but it did not meant they stopped nagging the bride about the politics involved in the marriage. After all, women had another way to show supremacy. 

Yuina tried to stand the ordeal with dignity, but sometimes it was too much. The kimono, the hairpiece, the makeup, the advice she did not ask for. She needed to look perfect; show other clans the quality of a Senju woman, be in her best behaviour... it was harder than holding a sword to an enemy's throat. To escape she hid in the forest: a new border that was settled around the village. She would let herself be swallowed in her studies of the nature around her, and, when possible Tobirama would find her there.   
Two weeks turned into an eternity for her, and though she kept her feelings to herself, Tobirama knew she was having it rough. Listening to whatever new discovery she had made or talking about the negotiations with other clans was the way Tobirama found to ease her tension, while he found fascinating Yuina's ability to assess information and reach precise conclusions. 

The day of the wedding was tense for everyone. Especially when members of other clans arrived. Some were openly friendly, curious, like the Nara leader and his wife. Others, were cautious, even threatening, like the Hyuga. They all were respectful during the short ceremony, though, and handed in a gift for the newly wed bride. Her charming demeanour brushed aside some of the sharp environment, to the point where even Madara returned her smile with a nod. She played her cards well to help her brother-in-law fulfil the goal that Tobirama also believed in: some of the invited clan leaders asked for a following meeting to check the possibility of joining Konoha. 

Tobirama was surprised: Yuina had studied the situation the same way she liked to observe a living organism, and when approached by the foreign guests, she had known what to say and what to ask. Aware that all of the other clans would try to gain information by the most discreet means, and, in a wedding, that was to talk to the bride. 

She received her acknowledgement in the form of lovemaking, which she did not refuse. Tobirama was keen on showing her just how much he desired her, and, unbeknownst to her, how much he trusted her. He had given his heart with the terrifying probability of having it pierced. Even if physical contact could be taken lightly, for him, it meant to let down one of his many walls to his soul. He dared to close his eyes to sleep only when in the safety of loneliness or his brother's presence, now, in Yuina's company he could sleep soundly. 

Their wedding night was much more measured than their first time, the kisses were long, the pace slow, and each thrust was deeper than the last one. The words were scarce, but reassuring. He whispered her name with lust and longing, while she called out to him with every new sensation. The night hours stretched, yet the morning came too soon, and with it all their duties. 

The first couple of days were for adjustment; destroyed another wall between them. Not only they had created a bond, let love and affection dictate their actions, but now they were sharing their lives, their spaces, their routines. He raised early, but no matter his caution when moving, Tobirama always woke her, leading to a kiss, sometimes a heated moment, sometimes just breakfast together. At night both liked to study, read or take care of pending business, but close to each other, so their hands would brush when moving, or any question could be solved together. With the night, however, a certain atmosphere made Tobirama feel bare. Not physically, since his skin was something she knew well, but emotionally. Her questions, no matter how simple, were to be answered truthfully, just as his questions were always solved without hesitation. 

Quickly, Yuina was able to pick whenever something bothered Tobirama, or worried him. She could tell by the stern expression, by the tapping of his fingers against a table, and his silence. Even when he remained silent during their shared busy nights, Yuina was aware he was listening to her scribbling and mumbling, nonetheless when something was troubling him, he was to absorbed by it to notice anything else. 

"You've been awfully quiet tonight, Tobirama" she started usually. "A penny for your thoughts" 

He tried with no avail to ditch the inquiry. 

"Nothing too important"

It was like a ritual for them to exchange such questions, but it led always to a heart to heart talk. 

"Is it about the village, your brother, war or other clans?" 

The options were a wild guess usually, but some of Tobirama's actions gave away the source of the trouble; absolute seriousness when it was village business; swiftness in his movements when it was Hashirama; tensed muscles and worry when it was war; annoyance or anger when it was a clan's issue. 

"Village" he answered. 

Yuina sighed: the running of the village were the longest problems to solve. 

"Would you like advice, or shall I just listen?" 

The question was the clue to the night's resolve. If Tobirama was to chose the first option, Yuina would asses every bit of information and draw conclusions, if Tobirama picked the second, the woman would say nothing, letting him sort it out on his own out loud. 

"I'd like to hear your thoughts about it" 

Yuina nodded, discarding her own work to focus on Tobirama, resting her hands on his arm. 

"We are setting each clan's territory inside Konoha, but, we can't figure out a way for all of them to be content" he explained, and added his brother's view and Madara's for context. 

"Letting each clan decide as my brother wants can lead to disagreements among the clans if they want the same" he stated the issues. "While if we let some decide, and lesser ones settle as Madara is considering, we would not only have disagreements, but some clans may be offended. 

Yuina took some time to answer; she always did, for her assessment relied on analysing all information. 

"Have any clan expressed specific desires?" She asked.

"The Nara did say they want to be near the forest, to take care of their deer"

Yuina nodded. 

"You three need to think of this task as a long-time investment" the woman declared, confusing Tobirama, but before he could ask, she lifted her hand to stop him. "There is a reason why each clan established itself in a specific territory, for our abilities and chakra nature respond differently to the nature around us. I explained this before, haven't I?" She whispered, deep in thought, but continued: "for new generations to be exposed to similar conditions as their ancestors, and be able to develop their abilities as best as they can, you need to make sure that wherever each clan is settled favours their nature... thus making difficult for any clan to complain, and securing the village's future shinobi generations." 

Her resolution seemed logical, but it created an issue for Tobirama. 

"How are we supposed to know each clan's ability? Many still do not trust us or others to give up their secrets."

Yuina laughed at Tobirama's stern tone, which meant she had an obvious answer.

"Study them like if you were going to face them in battle" 

her voice when she was giving advice always had an alluring edge Tobirama could not ignore nor resist. Any political or strategy discussion ended in a passionate night that lasted more than a couple of rounds. Hearing her work around the information he gave, seeing her think made him crave her more than he liked to admit. It amazed him how her mind was never biased by anything, nor altered; a trait Tobirama did not possess in him, yet he could access through her.

The deliberation became lovemaking when husband and wife went to bed, yet it wasn’t over, so pillow talk was spent with small details. Carnal desire ensued once more later, until night had grown old, and the moon shone brightly. Tobirama sometimes stayed awake watching his wife sleep, wondering how his father, hers, the elders, wasted her mind-clarity by casting her out. He also pondered over how he had let her intelligence go to waste in battles. If she had spent less time training and trying to fulfil the clan’s desire for military power, she could have cultivated her mind more than the couple of hours in the forest allowed her. Not even after she was taken from the battlefield was she allowed to pursuit her passion for knowledge. Tobirama always concluded that Yuina was robbed her true potential, but he was glad she shared what she had left with him.

Tobirama ended taking Yuina to the meeting where the grounds were divided, as well as the market district and trading places were set. She had a plain and clear way to explain the decisions, to solve any doubt or problem without traces of fear or personal gain. Anyone could see she was being logical, and any arguing was in vain. When it was over, Tobirama refrained himself from taking her in his arms to kiss her, while Hashirama thanked her profusely, and Madara just acknowledge her with a nod. She didn’t mind the praise: it was a service to a husband, to a brother, and to a friend of sorts. 

“Ah, I do remember clearly when we were children” Hashirama mumbled. “Even when I thought you were a boy, I always thought you feared nothing. You faced many veteran shinobi today and never backed down once. No doubt your father and mine would have approved of you” 

Yuina laughed lightly. 

“In politic relationships, if you show uncertainty or fear, you are dead” she dismissed. “No different from a battle. The only difference is that no one bleeds” 

The eldest Senju sighed at the answer: the woman was tough. The words, however, had another meaning for the woman’s husband. He knew her well to notice she had given an unpersonal response to the comment, which meant that something about Hashirama’s words had made her uneasy. 

“Still, Yuina-chan, dealing with so much should be compensated” Hashirama exchanged a brief stare with his brother when he said that, perceiving his sudden warry attitude. “Not always a battle is won before it started.”

The woman thanked again the compliments, bowed to her brother-in-law, then to Madara, she left afterwards, with Tobirama following close by, to see her home. He dared to inquire about her words until night had fallen, and the privacy their home provided sheltered both from the outside world and its dangers. 

“Are you okay?” he was close enough to touch her, to his surprise she was cold. 

“I was thinking about what your brother said” she cleared, just as he thought. “Do you all thought I feared nothing? Do you think your father would approve me?” 

Tobirama stayed silent, thinking. What was the connection between both questions? Why was she asking about his father? Both avoided their parents subject as if it was a forbidden topic. He knew well that he kept his feelings and traumas to himself if they involved family and childhood, but he didn’t know if there was a reason behind Yuina’s secretiveness on the matter. 

“I never paid much attention to others when we were children” he replied to the first question. “But I do wonder sometimes if there is anything you are afraid of” he added. 

It was not a lie: he had learned many things about Yuina during their betrothal, and their short marriage, but never if there was something that scared her. The words made Yuina lower her eyes, never expecting an answer to the second question, since she was aware of Tobirama´s refusal to speak about Butsuma. 

“I did fear…” her voice was just above a whisper, and her whole body trembled, “someone”.

Tobirama dared not to speak. Someone? Wasn’t it something? 

“I feared my father” the confession almost got lost with the sound of the wind against the doors, but it was done. 

Why was she telling him? What was he to do with her statement? 

“I think I never thanked you as I should have when you started training me, when we were children” she continued, her voice wavering. “You helped me be a good daughter”.   
Whatever she meant with her mumbling he missed it. Of what he recalled, his father’s righthand always seemed normal. All veterans were a bit scary when they were children, but not to a point where that fear was able to grow roots at their hearts. The thought that came to her mind were kept leashed behind her eyes, but she did search for Tobirama’s warmth. 

He held her to him, confused still, but avoided questions that might further upset his wife. He carried her to their bedroom, placed her on the futon they shared, and stayed. She searched for his lips, letting herself be distracted from her memories. He gave in into the kisses until a salty taste made him let go of her. Tears ran down her flushed cheeks; the first time ever he had seen her cry; it made his heart heavy. Tobirama straightened to get tea, a handkerchief, maybe, but her hands grabbed his arms with force, while her eyes pleaded to be spared from loneliness. 

“Stay, Tobi, please”

Yuina only called him that when affection flooded her senses, but it had a new edge to it: anguish, pain. He relented; she needed him. Yuina guided him to her, looking for comfort on his caresses and his skin. She wanted to be reminded that she was loved, even when she was denied of it most of her life, even if she was willing to live without it before realizing that Tobirama loved her back. 

She was tearing down her last wall with that desperate action. Before, she would have hidden her feelings to avoid worrying Tobirama, but to share worries was part of trusting, even when the risk of rejection was greater. He understood slowly what was that Yuina wanted; he wanted the same: to feel love, to give it, and explore the vulnerable side of the woman he had married. 

He had explored her body detail by detail. Tobirama knew every freckle on her chest and the few scars on her stomach, the burn mark on her left thigh, the outline of her sharp bones and the sensitivity of her breasts, but he ignored many things hidden in her soul, yet she was handing them slowly to him. Tobirama tried to show her how much she appreciated her trust with every movement, how much he loved her with every kiss, and how much he needed her with every breath, word and whisper. She did the same, handing over her heart for him to do as he pleased, trusting him that she would find nothing but acceptance, comfort and love in him. 

They stayed awake for hours. Tobirama listened, Yuina talked. She explained her confession, her undeniable fear, yet she felt relieved by sharing it. 

“He wanted a son, that’s why he pushed me to be more like a boy” she began. “I was never good enough though. There was always something wrong with me, with my actions. He could spend days without talking to me if he was mad, or even try to send me to a mission in hopes I didn’t come back”

Why Yuina was confused easily with a boy was clear for Tobirama after she spoke. Why she hid away in the forest when she could.

“If my mother hadn’t died, nor my brother, I would have been free of the pressure, but I accepted quickly that I was bound to survive in any condition.” Melancholy made Yuina’s voice sharper. “You helped me make my father proud; lifted the weight of his constant anger. I felt like I could breath after drowning for too long. My fear never disappeared, you know? Every time I do something, I feel this irrational terror that it would have disappointed him if he was alive.” 

The hushed explanations made Tobirama think of his own father but stopped himself. The memories were not painful, rather uncomfortable to think off, so he focused on Yuina’s sleepy murmurs. He snuggled her closer to him to let her sleep, yet when she closed her eyes, he asked something he didn’t expect she’d answer: 

“Why are you telling me all of this?”

“Because everything that is mine is yours now” she whispered. “All that forged me into who I am, everything that I experience now, and all that may come. I am yours.”


	4. Confessions and Excuses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking about the past is painful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song Private Parts by Halestorm.

Nights became what Tobirama could only define as storytelling. Sometimes early mornings also were full of memories and thoughts Yuina shared with no reservation. He said little about himself; kept his conversation along the lines of work, duties and theories, yet he enjoyed listening to her, despite the guilt that grew on his chest. She was handing her soul bit by bit to him, and he was giving nothing in return. 

He blamed the scarce time he had to ponder about his past, his pains, his moment of happiness, to the continuous growth of Konoha, the appearance of new issues and his brother's unhelpful carefree attitude. His brother's marriage was also to blame, and Madara's uncertain loyalty. Placing the blame on others did nothing to decrease the growing guilt, for Yuina never once complained about the issue and, actually, respected his boundaries with the same care she used in her nature studies, while she filled the silence with her childhood stories. 

"My father hated to see me in formal kimonos!" She declared when she had dressed for Hashirama's wedding. "My aunt had to teach me how to even put on a yukata once he died."   
Tobirama never knew what to answer, but he developed a deep dislike towards Yuina's father, as well as towards her aunt. The woman visited sometimes, and while she was always pleasing with Tobirama, she was mean to her niece. 

"She claimed that it was my fault you changed our wedding date so much" Yuina said suddenly after one of the woman's visits. "She said today that I am a terrible wife, and that's why you rather spend your time in the office than here." Yuina added with a single note of sadness laced in her words. "She always says it is my fault for having no courage to face my father." 

Tobirama considered forbidding Mayu from setting foot in his house, but it would had been an offense, so he had to stand watching his wife feel bad whenever the woman visited, even when Yuina carried herself with dignity amidst pain. 

"The issue is older than me" Yuina assured when, once, Tobirama offered to speak to Mayu. "She hated my mother for not being a traditional woman. When my parents’ arrangement was made, many thought my mother unfit for marriage". Yuina explained with slight anger. "Many of the elders said that it was the reason why she died; a good wife should give a husband a son" 

Tobirama was well aware of the expectation placed in men, in sons, in warriors, but hearing his wife's recollection of complaints about a woman's duty, he learned that it wasn't as easy as he thought for girls. During all his childhood and teenage years, Tobirama believed girls had an easier life. Even those who trained, like Yuina, usually were given smaller tasks, but now, as a husband, he could see that a different set of expectations were placed on girls, but not easier than those from boys. The revelation led to questions he dared voice out slowly, especially when he noticed many other men were oblivious to women's roles in their own clans. 

"Why don't women complain about all this?" Was the first question Tobirama asked. "Men complain, we try to change things... "he was confused. "We are setting the academy to make sure everyone gets to learn and have their potential exploited. Surely there is something that can change for women."

"Who are we to complain to?" She inquired coldly. "Our family members scold us for being unruly, or we are blamed for our disgraces like my mother, like me. And well, complaining to a husband depends on him and not us. You are understanding because you are logical, but others think that our place is to serve men once we are married and any aspiration, we may have had to be family related." 

Tobirama touched her shoulder as a response. Deep in thought, he wondered for the first time about his own mother and all she may have had to deal with. He didn't discuss the matter, at least not the personal side to it, but he had an idea that might help future generations. 

"Send girls to the academy?" Questioned Yuina when Tobirama explained his idea to her. "Some clans may find it suitable, but some will think it madness!" She concluded uncommonly fast. "Some clans depend strictly on making sure the women in their bloodlines are healthy and willing to marry. Do you think the Hyuga would let their women enrol? They still marry between relatives to keep the eyes in the family! The Shimura?! They are known for not even training their women! The Uchiha and Senju are different, Tobirama, but even our clans do tend to keep girls behind and think them useful mainly for keeping house!" 

Tobirama let Yuina rant about the idea, since he had a solution for it. 

"I've taken into consideration such variables" he said finally, making his wife stare at him with disbelief. "I asked some female elders about education aspects that should be included for girls to fulfil their roles one they are older. The first years would include less fighting for girls and more subjects regarding domestic arts" 

Yuina was speechless, kissed Tobirama with passion to thank him; he had been listening and trying to find some kind of comfort. There was no solution to Yuina's upbringing but sharing her thoughts had ensured a better future for Konoha's girls. 

His ideas, however had a backlash for Yuina, not publicly, but personally. Her aunt accused her of meddling in affairs that were not fit for her. Tobirama arrived in the middle of the heated argument, recognizing his wife's altered chakra from a long distance. 

"He doesn't mind about my attitude!" Yuina was screaming, standing before her aged aunt who was unfazed. 

"That is because his mother died, if he knew better, he wouldn't put up with your unrefined attitude" 

The woman's statement did not bother Yuina as much as it bothered him. He had planned to stay out of it, but he had no patience left for the elder's meanness towards his wife. It was not only Mayu, but also other elders, especially since Mito was what everyone would have desired in a wife for the younger brother as well. When Tobirama crossed the door, the old woman seemed to be pale, but managed to smile sweetly at him. Tobirama went to his wife immediately and held her against him. He wasn't fond of public display of affection, but she was trembling. Tobirama could tell she was shaken after her aunt's words. 

"Mayu-san, please leave my house".

He tried to sound cold, but his temper got the best of him, so his order sounded harsh. 

The woman complied, sending one last sharp look at her niece, before leaving. Yuina, right after, let her feelings show, as she explained the whole ordeal to her husband. 

"She kept on saying how I was an ungrateful child" Yuina whispered. "Then she said how you mother, and father, would have thought me unfit to be your wife and I was just lucky both died before they could object".

Tobirama held Yuina closer to him, bothered more than he would expect. Whatever feeling he ever had for his mother was long gone, except for a sudden pinch to the heart when Hashirama mentioned her. He had the opportunity to spend more time with her, and occasionally say how much Tobirama looked like her. He knew that: his mother had the same white hair and red eyes like him, but, as Hashirama always pointed out, Tobirama inherited their father’s temper. Would they have really rejected a woman like Yuina? She was intelligent, tough, brave, an excellent lover, a loving wife. 

“I can’t vouch for my mother, Yuina” Tobirama found himself saying, trying to remember something about her, but he barely remembered her blurry image. “I know nothing about her myself.”

“I don’t believe my aunt’s rants, Tobirama”. She interrupted. “They just make me feel bad, but I am sorry you had to hear her say that. Growing up motherless is never a good thing.”

The Senju pulled Yuina to their shared bedroom. She needed the rest, but, for once, he did the talking. The woman was snuggled against him, her warm hands pressed against his chest, her eyes on him. He told her about the few things he knew about his mother, how he wouldn’t have his life be different now, on the contrary of his childhood, when he wondered how having a mother would feel like. 

“I do know that the elders wanted her for her chakra. My father mentioned I was the only to inherit her water chakra nature” he stated finally. 

After the brief conversation about his mother, as well as his last affirmation, Tobirama realized the selfish nature of many arrangements when it came to marriage. His own brother had married Mito for the sake of the village. Tobirama and Yuina had married out of love, that itself was against the ideal of year, and years of clan’s history. Tobirama’s father would have looked down on him for letting love interfere with his decisions and his duties to his clan. Yuina’s father, on the other hand, married for love to an unliked woman, but love turned him bitter, while Butsuma was unfazed with his wife’s death and though of it as a unfortunate event; she could not give him more sons with her particular chakra nature. 

Deep in thought about his father, even more so after his brother announced he was becoming a father himself, made Tobirama go back to his usual silence, and just listen to more Yuina’s personal stories. She was happy with the few pieces of heart Tobirama had given. She was trying her best to show him that he wanted to share his burdens, just as he shared hers. Sometimes she tried to ask, but Tobirama avoided the questions with grunts, sometimes with annoyed stares. 

“Why do you want to know?” he asked one night, out of anxiousness rather than true interest. 

Mito was about to give birth, and It made Tobirama nervous, not because of his brother becoming a father, but the whole situation. The elders had been nagging him to have a child too. He had been married longer and yet; his wife had never given birth. Was Yuina asked because she was trying to talk him into the fatherhood dilemma? 

“I have enough with the elders trying to talk me into having a child” he spatted, angered with the possibility. 

Yuina caressed his face, no hurt feelings for his harsh words. 

“Elders can piss off” she declared seriously, stunning him with her vocabulary. “You have been troubled, and I would like you to trust me, because I love you, and love, Tobirama, is terrifying when you don’t know what it is made off.” She explained. “I told you once that all of me was yours, so I would like to have some of you. If you are willing for me to have it.”

Tobirama diverted his eyes, the hope in Yuina’s eyes was too much to handle. 

“I… just” he mumbled. “I have given you parts of me that I never thought I would give someone.” He ended excusing himself. 

Yuina smiled sadly. 

“To know your skin is not the same as knowing your heart” 

Her words made his heart stop: she was right, but he gave equal value to the physical side of a relationship, but no the whole value. He had given her only half of what she had handed over to him, and the guilt was finally more than the excuses. 

“I never knew better than to follow my father’s orders, nonetheless, I’ve been finding that many of my actions lately do not stand for the ideals I defended under my father’s orders” 

His confession was enough for Yuina. He was always a man of few words, but Yuina could read in between lines, in between sounds. Only that statement was needed for her to know that, just like her, Tobirama did not mourn his father, on the contrary, he felt better one he was gone, but that had left a deeper trauma than anyone could have expected. 

“You hate the idea of being a father, don’t you?” she asked just above a whisper, since she had something to discuss based on that. 

“Yes.”

Yuina sighed, then clung to Tobirama with relief, kissed him, confusing him. She looked at him with glistening eyes and said:

“I hate the idea of being a mother.”


End file.
